Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is a fictional human boy from the anime TV show "Pokémon". Ash Ketchum plays as Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Alejandro Diaz Pena Human Style), Star Wars (Wilson001's Style) & Star Wars (FGRForever Style) He is a Jedi Ash Ketchum plays as Black-Haired Mer-Boy in The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea He is a Merboy Ash Ketchum plays as Handsome Boy in The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea He is a Handsome Boy Ash Ketchum plays as Peter Pan in Ash Pan, A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift, Fox Ash Pan and the Villains, Leonidas (Hook), Ash Pan in Return to Neverland, and Piglet and the Neverland Pirates He is a Peter Pan Ash Ketchum plays as Basil of Baker Street in The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective He is a Mouse Detective Ash Ketchum plays as Martin Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Nixcorr26 Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Peter Pan to the Rescue He is a Mouse Ash Ketchum plays as Little Nemo in Little Ash: Adventures in Slumberland He is a Boy Ash Ketchum plays as Mowgli in The Pokemon Trainer Book and The Pokemon Trainer Book 2 Ash Ketchum plays as Aladdin in Ashladdin (PokemonFan Style), Ashladdin 2: The Return of Giovanniafar (PokemonFan Style), Ashladdin 3: The King of Thieves (PokemonFan Style), Ashladdin (Luke Yannuzzi Style) Ashladdin: The Return of James, Ashladdin, Ashladdin 2: The Return of Hacker and Ashladdin 3: Ash and the King of Thieves He is a Street Rat Ash Ketchum plays Andrew Williams in Ash in New Work Ash Ketchum plays as Anastasia in Ash-stasia He is a Russian Princess Ash Ketchum plays as Wilbur in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) and Kiki's Bag 2: Ash's Great Adventure He is a Pig Ash Ketchum plays Bambi in Ashambi He is a Deer Ash Ketchum plays Edgar in Once Upon A City He is a Mole Ash Ketchum plays Dash Parr in The Incredibles (Nixcorr26 Human Style) He is a Boy Ash Ketchum plays Moses in The Pokemon Trainer of Egypt He is a Hebrew Ash Ketchum plays Quasimodo in The Pokemon Trainer of Notre Dame He is a Hunchback Ash Ketchum plays Lucas Nickle in The Pokemon Trainer Bully He is an bully Ash Ketchum plays Thomas in Ash and the Magic Town He is a tank engine Ash Ketchum plays human Kenai in Brother Hedgehog He is the human form of a man Ash Ketchum plays Oliver in Ash and Company He is a kitten Ash Ketchum plays Alice in Ash in Wonderland (a.k.a. Alice in Wonderland) He is a girl Ash Ketchum plays Wart in The Sword in the Stone (TheAnthony28495World Style) He is a young squire Ash Ketchum plays Prince Cornelius in Mistylina He is the fairy prince Ash Ketchum plays Erik Selvig in Pikachu (Thor) He is a scientist Ash Ketchum plays Peter Pan in Brian (Shrek) Veronica Taylor.jpg|Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum (Season 1-8) Sarah Natochenny.jpg|Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum (Season 9-present) Kayzie Rogers.jpg|Kayzie Rogers as Ash Ketchum (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon) Rica Matsumoto.jpg|Rica Matsumoto as Ash Ketchum Gabriel Ramos.jpg|Gabriel Ramos as Ash Ketchum (Season 1-12) Irwin Daayán.jpg|Irwin Daayán as Ash Ketchum (Episodes 557-570) Adolfo Moreno.jpg|Adolfo Moreno as Ash Ketchum Caroline Combrinck.jpg|Caroline Combrinck as Ash Ketchum (Season 1-3, 12-present) Veronika Neugebauer.jpg|Veronika Neugebauer as Ash Ketchum (Season 4-11) Davide Garbolino.jpg|Davide Garbolino as Ash Ketchum Christa Lips.gif|Christa Lips as Ash Ketchum Aurelien Ringelheim.jpg|Aurelien Ringelheim as Ash Ketchum Sebastien Reding.jpg|Sebastien Reding as Ash Ketchum Dick Eriksson.jpg|Dick Eriksson as Ash Ketchum Mathias Klenske.jpg|Mathias Klenske as Ash Ketchum Nils-Martin Crawfurd.jpg|Nils-Martin Crawfurd as Ash Ketchum Fabio Lucindo.jpg|Fabio Lucindo as Ash Ketchum Sandra de Castro.png|Sandra de Castro as Ash Ketchum (EP095-EP128, EP158-EP209, AG093-AG177, DP001-DP052, Pokemon Live) Csongor Szalay.jpg|Csongor Szalay as Ash Ketchum Jonathan Magon.jpg|Jonathan Magon as Ash Ketchum (Season 1-3) Daniel Magon.jpg|Daniel Magon as Ash Ketchum (Season 4-present) Voice Actors: # Veronica Taylor - English # Sarah Natochenny - English # Kayzie Rogers - English # Rica Matsumoto - Japanese # Gabriel Ramos - Spanish # Irwin Daayán - Spanish # Adolfo Moreno - Spanish # Caroline Combrinck - German # Veronika Neugebauer - German # Aurelien Ringelheim - French # Sebastien Reding - French # Davide Garbolino - Italian # Fabio Lucindo - Portuguese # Sandra de Castro - Portuguese # Csongor Szalay - Hungarian # Dick Eriksson - Swedish # Mathias Klenske - Danish # Nils-Martin Crawfurd - Norwegian # Christa Lips - Dutch # Jonathan Magon - Hebrew # Daniel Magon - Hebrew Gallery: Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: The First Movie Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 3: The Movie Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 4Ever Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Chronicles Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Ash Ketchum in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Childs Category:Characters Category:Dramatic characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Form Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Cool Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Anime Characters